Love for Evil
by Naroki
Summary: Why is Naraku so mysterious? Is there something that happened in the past that made him the way he is today? -complete-
1. Desires

_Do you ever wonder what Naraku was doing during those fifty years after Kikyo's death? Since he believed the Shikon No Tama was destroyed, what happened then? We begin our story a month after Kikyo had past away...  
_  
The new being known as Naraku celebrated his new power and form by killing .He had done this while still a mortal man; when he was a bandit, he would slaughter people often to take pocession of their belongings .Having no reason to steal anymore, he now just took the pleasure of killing as a hobby. But he still craved more power, he yearned to be a powerful full blooded Youkai lord, to stand above all others, and everyone would fear his name.

The reason this could not be reality is because of that blasted Miko... yes... it was her who carried the jewel with her to the world beyond it was all her fault...Kikyo.

Naraku woke up one morning still remembering the dream he had last night where his long coveted dreams were in his grasp; he was a powerful Youkai lord and he had her...Kikyo. He growled, just thinking of her name made him filled with more rage. Even so, he was disgusted that his human self would still want her, apparently turning into a hanyou did not satisfy his complete desires and he still felt the urge to have that woman for him self.

"She had to pick him. That half breed Inu-yasha. If that was her choice, she deserved to die"

Naraku's thoughts trailed off into memories of Kikyo. The woman that had saved his life after he had been severely burned and crippled and even knowing his nature as a bandit still looked after him.

"_Blast this pain…" _

_Onigumo winced inwardly from the pain that made his whole body feel like it was on fire, he tried to shift himself to a more comfortable position, but no such luck, he had been severely crippled and his body would not move. He took to looking into the abyss of darkness that had surrounded him in the cave as his only comfort, he thought he would go mad. When this thought crossed his mind, faint footsteps echoed from the cave and a faint glow from a candle became ever more clear._

_Onigumo saw a woman that became perfectly vivid in a matter of seconds. He had seen this woman before; she was the one that brought him in this cave and that had bandaged him from head to toe while he had been unconscious…but why did she want to help him? Onigumo did not know. By the manner of outfit she was wearing he assumed that she had possibly been a priestess from a nearby town.She gave him a stern look all the while before she finally knelt down near him._

"_Can you speak?" the woman's voice was like silk and seemed to make his uneasiness fade. Onigumo replied with a nod and she gave him a respectful bow of her head in return. She laid the candle down beside her and took out a small wooden bowl and masher from out of a small bag. Next, she brought out some herbs that Onigumo could not make out and mashed them within the bowl until they were nothing but thin flakes; she took out a wooden cup filled with water and poured it into the bowl. Lastly, she brought out a small wooden spoon and collected some of the contents in it._

"_drink this, it will make your body numb the pain" she let him take several drink from the spoon. _

"_What is your name?" she said serenely waiting patiently for him to reply._

"_Onigumo" he said in a rasp voice "why are you helping me?"_

"_Why shouldn't I help you?"_

"_I am a bandit, I have done many bad deeds within my lifetime, and you are treating me so kindly"_

" _Whether you are a bandit or a saint, I am merely a priestess that wishes to do more good in the world, besides, even bandits deserve kindness." She gave a pure genuine smile that put Onigumo is a state of shock that such a kind and beautiful person would bless him with something so friendly._

"_My name is, Kikyo" she said as she began to put her things away "I will be looking after you while your body does what it can to recover, but first, let's replace those bandages"_

Naraku jerked back into reality as the sound of men laughing came from his left. Curious, Naraku continued to move through the forest in hopes of finding something that would please him. He soon saw a village beyond the thick mass of trees that were the forest; he smiled.

"I think it's time for another killing."

He started to head towards the village, not knowing what he would find when he got there.


	2. The Meet

Author: Ok, this is where the story truly begins. I can't believe I only got one review on the last chapter and that was from my friend! Man, you people are mean, you gotta send reviews! Tell me how I'm doing, come on! Anyway, Ill start the next chapter this is where the story actually starts but so you know ahead of time it starts off from a woman's point of view and then goes back to Naraku's .Please read and enjoy! (P.s. Thanks for taking your time to read this, it truly means a lot!)

* * *

That evening...

"Here you are, sir"

A 17 year-old woman named, Ame passed a bowl of rice to a war lord that was visiting her village that day. Ame was a waitress at an inn in a small village. She had worked there since she was 11; in return, the inn paid her a good amount of Yen. Since her mother had died of childbirth and her father was killed in a war, this was how she lived, and she saw no problem of it.

"Ame"

Another young woman called her to the back room.

"What is it, Suzume?" Ame gave a puzzled look to her fellow waitress. Suzume looked out of a small window inside the petite room.

"Look over there" Suzume pointed to a fog of purple smoke in the distance.

"That's odd," Ame replied, "purple smoke?"

Suzume just stared at it for a long period of time.

"I don't like it; it must be the work of a demon."

"Should we inform the other waitresses?"

"Yes, I will, but you can go home Ame, you worked hard today. If the demon comes here the soldiers will take care of it."

-

Naraku was coming close to the village; he was surprised they hadn't sent guards to come attack him yet. He was disappointed he wouldn't get good prey, the village was quite small.

"Halt!"

A small group of about ten men came out in the open taking their swords out of their sheaths.

"_About time_" Naraku thought.

"What is your business here demon, Why do you come to this village!?" Naraku did not answer, all he did was smirk.

"You will not answer?!" Naraku just stepped closer to the bold man. "Then die!" The man charged at Naraku, trying to stab him with his sword, but his speed was no match for a blood thirsty Hanyou and Naraku easily dodged it.

The man tried to swing his sword again but that time never came for Naraku had impaled the man with one of his tentacles that appeared from out of the baboon pelt that he had been wearing. The man fell to the ground; the body was oozing with blood that smothered the dry earth, his intestines started to slide out ever so slowly.

"That's what you get for challenging Naraku" The Kata-shifuto Hanyou turned to the remaining men. Now that the ring leader was destroyed, the others would be easy targets.

-

Ame was heading home, believing if the demon were to attack the village it would have done so by now and so, did not worry about it anymore. She chuckled,

"Suzume probably got everyone worked up for nothing, I'm sure the're all hiding in the cellar by now." Right then and there she heard the screams of men, Ame was well known in the village for her curiosity she couldn't help but go see what would make the men scream like that.

Naraku stood in the middle of the men's bodies he looked at all of them in disgust.

"They were just like all the others...weak."

He wasn't very alarmed when he heard a gasp of a young woman; turning, the man faced Ame. Although for all he knew was a young woman with deep auburn eyes and jet black hair that went down to mid-back with spiky bangs that seemed to be a tad uneven.

Naraku smirked at her while trying to decide if he would kill her, leave her alone and leave the village, or take her... it was a hard decision. Ame's shocked and horrified expression slowly changed to a serious one.

"Are you the demon?" Naraku nods ,and for several minutes, there is silence amongst the two.

* * *

Author: so what do you think? Please review and tell me or I will not update. 


	3. The raven haired beauty

Author: Well since I got one review from my friend and one from someone else I'm making the next chapter. Sorry I was mean to all of you it's just... (Cry) I didn't get any reviews and I thought the story was great but I understand. Its only two chapters after all, you need to get into the story before you review ok so here is chapter 3.

* * *

Naraku, being only male, just had to check her up and down and he noticed...she was well endowed. He also noticed that she was very lovely, possibly lovelier than Kikyo. Her white kimono and deep blue obi brought out the color in her eyes. God, she had beautiful eyes, they were almost enchanting the way they glimmered in the moonlight. They also reflected her feelings quite well, right now; they showed fear as she looked upon the Hanyou standing in front of her. Although Naraku at the time was wearing his Baboon pelt so she could not see his face although she was quite aware it was just a pelt.

"Have you come to raid this village demon?" Ame said in a remarkably calm voice, but Naraku sensed her fear and made a light chuckle, thinking it was cute how she was trying to stand up to him. The chuckle sent shivers down her spine.

"And what would you do with that information, Girl?" Naraku spoke up, "are you planning to stop me if I were?"

"First of all", her voice rose a bit, "My name is Ame, not Girl. And second, the soldiers would stop you if you were to attack this village." She had to smile at the bold remark she just made.

"As you can see before me I think the... 'Soldiers' were no problem" Ames smile disappeared from her face. Purple smoke started to form at Naraku's feet.

"It is getting late, wouldn't you agree? I think I will deal with this village tomorrow." The miasma completely covered Naraku and the area around him. Ame covered her eyes to keep the smoke out of them when the smoke cleared, she saw Naraku high above her in a cloud of Miasma riding out in the distance. The last thing she heard him say was, "I shall see you again tomorrow... Ame-san"

That night, Ame told every man in the village about the demons attack tomorrow; but everyone just thought she was insane and didn't take her warning seriously. She went back to the inn and thought she would never be so happy to see Suzume. Ame told her the whole thing from the screams to his departure.

"You should tell the Warlord about it, he could help."

"Your right, I should." Ame saw the warlord at the table he was before, discussing plans for a battle in the future and other matters. She ran up to him.

"Kousen- Mikoto, (war lord) there was a demon that said he would attack the village tomorrow, you must do something!"

"Relax woman," the warlord replied, "My troops will arrive here in three days then we will deal with this demon you speak of."

"Three days! By then it will be too late, he's coming tomorrow!"

"Mind your mouth, woman! You forget your talking to a warlord!" Ame felt like screaming, why wouldn't anyone listen to her? Instead, she just ran out of the inn.

"If no one will listen, then I'll just have to deal with him myself!" She said to herself. She went back to her cabin and got a bow and some arrows that had been in there for no real purpose and headed out in the direction Naraku went.

Naraku was lying in a cave, still thinking what he should do tomorrow. "I should just kill the woman, just as I did Kikyo, and then destroy the village." He was quiet for a moment.

"Although I also wonder how she might taste," An evil smile appeared on his face, "I think I will see how she is and then decide if I should kill her or keep her... she was very beautiful after all. Unlike those whores I met when I was a bandit."

Then, he turned to look out of the cave.

"It's the scent of that woman; I should go see what she wants." He spoke in a joking manner

Ame was getting weary she had been walking for an hour now and she was very tired

_... Almost there, Ame and then you will destroy that demon! ..._

Her feet were getting really sore; she would rub them now and then but that didn't seem to help. She started to drag her feet and eventually tripped and fell down on the soft grass. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and so, fell into a peaceful slumber.

Naraku was following the girls scent but it was hard for him to tell exactly were it was coming from (being a Hanyou and all.) He would breathe in the scent periodically just to smell the sweet aroma. It smelled wonderful like fresh spring rain, which would make sense, Ame was the Japanese word for Rain after all. He breathed the scent in happily every time and never got tired of the smell, it was a wonderful scent.

He eventually noticed it was getting stronger, signalizing that she was close at hand. After he passed a large tree, he saw a mound of white on the ground. Knowing it was her, he walked closer and closer to the sleeping beauty until he was only a foot away

"So...she's asleep" He said quietly, not wanting to wake her up. He just stood there for a moment staring at her now that she was up close he saw how beautiful she really was he stared in awe not wanting to look away from this... Mitsukai (Angel). Her hair fell over her smooth fair skin, her expression while sleeping was so peaceful and had a certain grace to it. Kikyo could not compare, her expression though kind, was always serious and she lacked grace (which many Mikos did.)

Her face wasn't nearly as gentle looking as Ame's. For Naraku looking at Ame so frail looking and helpless got him aroused he started to imagine in appropriate things about the Jinteki (human.) So he gently picked the Shojo (maiden) up in his arms and looked at her one last time before they both disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

* * *

Author: So did you like it? I thought that was my best chapter yet, please remember to send reviews and tell me what you think ok! 


	4. The reason

Author: Hey thanks for the reviews! You're beautiful! You may have noticed the Japanese words in here... Well I'll tell you something. I got them off a dictionary ...yes I cheated and I am sorry I will continue to do so but this was just to let you know. I want you also to know there is not going to be action in this chapter all right but don't worry! There will be soon enough. I will be better with the grammatical errors ok? Please enjoy!

* * *

Ame woke up to the warm rays of the sun touching her pale skin. She looked around and noticed... she was in a cave.

"How...did I get here?" She quickly sat up, making sure she wasn't injured in any way and noticed she was the only one in the cave. Although for some reason, one small part of her neck stung but she tried to ignore it.

"I don't know how I got here but I must stop that demon! He's going to attack my village!" she noticed her bow and arrow were on the other side of the cave she tried to get up so she could get them but for some reason she couldn't. It was as if she was paralyzed. She tried to get up a second time, but her legs didn't get the message

"I can't get up... but why?" She sat there for several minutes trying to think of a plan to get over to the arrows or at least escape without hurting herself. Then, she heard footsteps coming closer to the cave. She was hoping it was someone that would be able to help her so a little spark of hope filled her insides.

She noticed it was a baboon and that spark of hope disappeared just as quickly as it came and fear and anger consumed her.

"Ah, I see you have awakened young Shojo, you were asleep for quite awhile. Although, I usually forget how long humans sleep." He stepped closer to her.

"Did you attack my village monster!?"

"No, I decided to leave your village alone... now that I got what I wanted." She saw him smile underneath his mask.

"_What is he talking about? Is he talking about...me_?" Ame scooted farther away from the Hanyou in front of her.

"What do you mean?" she winced as the mysterious pain coming from her neck stung even more. Naraku sat beside her, grabbed a hold of her chin, and rubbed his thumb along her cheek. Looking deep into her enchanting eyes.

"I mean you, my kawaii."(Kawaii can mean any of the following... cute, pretty, lovely, dear, and darling in this case it means dear.) He nuzzled his face into her neck nipping the sore spot which, remarkably, made it feel better but Naraku's touch sent shivers down her spine.

"I marked you as my mate, and soon, you will be ready... then I shall take that moment of opportunity." Ame's eyes grew wide.

"MATE!! YOU MARKED ME... AS YOUR MATE!? I DON'T KNOW YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME AND I'M SUPPOSE TO BE YOUR MATE!?" Naraku smirked.

"My apologies, my name is Naraku, and yours is Ame. As for the way I look..." Naraku took off his pelt letting Ame see a handsome young man with long wavy raven hair going down a little past his waist and narrow deep red eyes with what looked like blue eye shadow. He had on a midnight blue kimono top with yellow and green ribbon designs, the kimono was topped with a dark purple vest with midnight blue pants.

His face was serious...too serious, as if he had never had a happy moment in his life. Although his face was beautiful in the dark way, he showed little emotion.

"_Now I can work with that...Wait a minute! What am I saying_!?"

"_Come on Ame...you have to admit he is good looking_."

"_No! He kidnapped me and made me his mate_!"

Ame's face was beet red as she looked down to the ground to hide her blushing but Naraku thought it was cute and chuckled. Then, his face grew serious and he stood up.

"I won't destroy your village but that will not stop me from destroying others." He smiled evilly; Ame just glared at him.

"I don't forbid you for taking some walks but don't wonder too far off because I will find you and bring you back here."

"Why did you make me your mate?"

Naraku was a bit surprised by the question but he didn't show it.

"I want children that will carry on my name and make havoc all over this country. They will make a new era...an era of which all humans will die and only a world of demons shall rule...yes, that is what I truly desire."

"So, you're using me as a breeding object for these...demons!"

"If you look at it in lamest terms, yes."

"....Bastard"

Naraku smirked and left the cave.

"Remember what I said Ame, don't go too far." Naraku disappeared into the shadows; Ame fell to the floor, crying.

"There is nothing I can do..." She decided to go for a walk ... and doing the unthinkable.

* * *

Author: So what did you think? I know my chapters are short but the next one will be longer. Remember to R&R! 


	5. The Demon Within

Author: Hey! I'm updating! Yep I am a good person! Well here is the next chapter! I might have made a mistake with auburn I thought it meant black but I think it's a word for red...gomen!

* * *

Ame was stumbling through the forest, nothing but sadness and anger filled her mind... she would make him pay. How dare he mark her after seeing her for only a couple of minutes! And what did he mean when she was ready? She was not one to be ready for such a person like that! She didn't care if she might be brought back to the cave; she was going to try to tell the soldiers in her village.

"They will destroy that devil!" she was mad not only at him, but at herself for falling asleep and enabling him to mark her in the first place. She stood near a water fall, deciding to cleanse her hands.

"...Naraku." She heard the sound of the beating of wings

"Did you say...Naraku?" she spun her head around quickly to see a large bird with blue feathers, sharp razor claws, two pairs of wings with black feathers on the tips, and a human head of a man.

"That bastard killed my brother!" the creature squawked and glared at Ame."Where is he?!?"

She was happy but frightened at the same time. She would tell this bird demon where Naraku was and it would kill him... on the other hand, if Naraku found out that she lead the demon to him then he would be furious and, mate or no, he would kill her!

"He went to destroy a village not far from here." She winced; the bird grabbed her by its claws so quickly that she didn't even have time to protect herself and the creature took flight.

"What are you doing?! I told you where he is! Let me go!" The bird was quiet and Ame took to kicking and screaming as her only resource.

It didn't take them long to get to the village, by then, the whole village was burned down and they saw Naraku standing there in the middle of many corpses' of men, women, and children. His hands and parts of his outfit were drenched in blood. The bird demon finally landed; Naraku turned to face them with a murderous look held deep within his face.

"Ah, Ame, it looks like you brought a friend with you." Although he could completely tell it wasn't a friend by the way the creature held her and the expression on Ame's face. Naraku glared at the demon.

"Naraku...you will pay for killing my brother!" the creature stepped closer to the Hanyou while Naraku chuckled in response.

"What's so funny?!"

"I find it amusing that a weak low class demon such as yourself dares to challenge me, and I find it even more amusing thinking about how you will make me pay."

"How dare you insult me, you pathetic excuse for a half breed! I will make you endure the same pain I did when you killed my brother by destroying your wench!" the demon squeezed Ame tightly making her admit ear shattering screams and Naraku... smirked.

"Do what you like with her." He said simply

"What?! " the creature was shocked; Ames eyes widened.

"BASTARD!!!" she screamed over her pain and the bird threw her aside thinking it wouldn't matter if Naraku didn't care.

"Fine, I will fight you one on one" the demon lunged at Naraku trying to claw at him but to his surprise Naraku grabbed a hold of his arm and with a quick slash, his arm was gone ... Naraku was holding it in his hands and the same evil smirk crossed his face. The demon roared with pain and lunged once more at the Hanyou in sheer madness and Naraku, in one quick motion, chopped off his head. Leaving the headless corpse oozing with blood and still as stone; Naraku dropped the arm.

"Fool".

-

Naraku carried Ame bridal style while she tried all her will power to get out of his grasp.

"No! Put me down! I don't want to be your mate!" she soon realized she couldn't get free and starts to cry silently. Her tears fell on Naraku's outfit, he himself, remained silent his bangs were covering his eyes; he had a serious look upon his face.

"Be quiet" he said sharply; she just looked up at him with hatred very visible in her eyes but then, she sighed. She had a while before she, as he would say, 'Be Ready' if she ever would be. What was that thing earlier? About Naraku being a half breed; so he was only half demon? She looked up at him his expression remained solemn. He sure doesn't act only half demon. If he was only a half breed, then it would be easier to find a way to get away from him... and she would find that way... somehow.

Later that evening, Naraku was out side of the cave leaning on a tree keeping watch for predators and such while Ame was inside watching the fire that had been made a couple of minutes ago; she seemed to be mesmerized by the flames. Getting bored of looking at the dull glow, she looked outside at Naraku. She liked the way the moon shone on his face, he seemed less menacing with the moon's light. His expression was now one of sheer boredom, but it still held a bit of seriousness.

His raven hair showed an uncanny rich texture that made it look soft and silky, his crimson eyes seemed a bit less frightening and evil but just a nice light shade of red, and his face just seemed so much kinder and he just looked so... beautiful. Ame never took a real good look at his face, but this was the very first moment that she didn't think unkindly of Naraku, but just was awe struck by his beauty ... She wanted to get a closer look, so she got up and stepped outside to stand by him. Naraku turned his head to see Ame standing next to him.

"Is something wrong?" his tone was neutral.

"No," she replied, "I just came out to look at the stars, there really visible tonight."

Naraku was silent; she made a small sigh, disappointed he didn't reply.

"Don't you think there pretty yet so mysterious, I mean, what are they made of?"

Naraku was quiet before answering, "You're quite a curious one aren't you?"

"Yes, well, if you would have known me better before making me your mate you would have known that." Naraku chuckled, Ame smiled, she wasn't going to try to escape for awhile for she was waiting for her moment of opportunity. Right now, she just stood there with Naraku, looking at the stars, forgetting her troubles.

-

The next day was a quiet one, no one really had anything to say, Ame was, of course, mad at Naraku still but didn't say anything about it and Naraku never really had anything important to say. Ame started to stand up and walked outside wiping the dirt off her kimono. Naraku looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows.

"And where do you think you're going?" She turned to him giving him an obvious fictitious smile. "I'm going to take a bath, do you mind?" Ame didn't even stick around long enough for the response and immediately left. Naraku looked blankly out in the direction she went and then... some thoughts came to mind.

_Naraku this is the perfect time to see what she's made of. _

No, I have my boundaries...we will see her soon enough.

There's no reason why we can't see her, we have a right after all, she does belong to us.

Fine, but only a quick glance.

How about joining her?

No, now go away...

After many minutes of thought, Naraku put on his baboon pelt and was off into the direction of the springs that he knew to be nearby. Walking for what only seemed like a minute, he soon picked up the scent of a hot spring and... Ame. He quickly took to the trees, jumped to each one, and stopped when he reached his destination. He wanted to get a better look so he moved to the bottom of the tree and peered out to the clotheless beauty.

He now could see her form ... it was a nice form. Her peach colored skin looked flushed from being in the hot spring for awhile, her hair covered part of her breasts while the remaining hair flowed gently in the water.

_I would take the Shojo now, but I have to wait... She's not ready._

Then Naraku, out of all the times he could have done this, steps on a twig, which breaks and of course, makes a snapping sound. Ame jolts up and turns to face where the sound came from, covering herself as much as possible.

"Who's there?" Naraku steps out into the open smirking. Ame steps back covering herself even more.

"Naraku...?" Ame steps further back. Naraku just moves closer to her with a seductive smile on his face as his eyes roam her body.

"What are yo-" before she could finish, Naraku slammed her up against a large stone, slamming his body to hers. His face moved closer to hers she could feel his hot, steady breath on her lips.

"My Kawaii..."

* * *

Author: So you likie? Please R&R... 


	6. Escape!

Author: hey again! I will update quick at times so don't worry I'm not very good with cliffhangers 'cause I just want to keep updating! I have nothing better to do ... boy that just proves what a sad life I have, well, here's the story!

* * *

Naraku was moving his head closer, decreasing the gap between their faces. Ame tried to say something so that he would stop but when she tried to speak, no words came out.

_What is he doing? Well, I know what he's doing but I mean how far is he planning to go? Oh god, I can't move and I can't speak what if he goes all the way! Oh god, he could fuck me blue and I couldn't do anything about it! But his body, it feels so...warm ...and muscular...and smooth and...god what's wrong with me?!_

Meanwhile Naraku's thinking...

_Lets have her! _

Shut up Onigumo!

... How about her curves?

No.

Her Legs?

No.

...Her body?

No! We will have her eventually, but we want her to want us.

Naraku noticed the effect he was having on her, but it wasn't enough, he wanted her to desire him, to beg for his touch. He moved his head away and his body off of her and his evil smile turned into a frown.

"I'll see you at the cave." And with that, he turned around and walked away leaving a half surprised and half aroused Ame.

Naraku was walking towards the cave thinking of many things ...one thing in particular:

_I could never love anyone, Love only makes people weak like that dirty half- dog. No, I will never love Ame, I will only use her for offspring and nothing more.  
_  
With that thought lingering in his head, he headed to the cave, silent for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, Ame decided to take a walk in the woods, it was, after all, a beautiful day. There were no clouds out and the breeze was just right. Walks always seemed to put her in a better mood. Naraku had said nothing since the incident except,

"Have a nice bath?" Ame tried to forget but it was really hard to forget something like **that**. Ame heard a rustling in the bushes, she stepped back and tried to remain calm.

"Who-who's there? " the sounds just grew louder which frightened Ame even more. Then a woman with short black hair and light brown eyes stepped out of the bushes she looked up at Ame and smiled.

"Su-Suzume?" Ame questioned happily; the woman smiled.

"Ame, I'm so glad to see your safe and well, I was looking everywhere for you." Ame ran up and hugged her savior, greeting her with a tight and suffocating hug.

"All right, all right! Stop, before you break my ribs." Suzume choked. Ame started to cry in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy you've come, I thought I would never be rescued!"

"Rescued? From who?!"

Ame told Suzume the whole story about Naraku making her his mate. "Don't worry Ame, the warlord's soldiers have arrived and they will get rid of this one called, Naraku." Ame just sighed, she was so happy.

Naraku sat silent in the cave awaiting Ame's return. He quickly forgot about her and slowly closed his eyes just as he did the sound of men shouting and bickering was coming close to the cave, his eyes opened immediately in response. He stood up, put his pelt on, and went outside to the direction of the screaming men. The men's sound grew louder and Naraku knew from the sound and the smell of gun powder that there would be a battle.

He reached the spot shortly in a minute's time, and all of the men stopped yelling and glared at Naraku.

"Is this the demon?" One man with a frightened and pale look on his face, standing next to the Warlord asked.

"It must be; this is the one the woman mentioned. That he wore a pelt of a baboon. This is our man." The warlord replied.

Naraku glared at all of them and calculated how many there must have been, about 50 or so at the most...that's not many.

"_I knew I couldn't trust that wench." _Naraku thought, "_I let her take a walk and this happens."_

"Firing squad to the front!" The warlord cried. Ame and Suzume were watching from a distance, Suzume was smiling.

"They will destroy that demon, Ame just wait and see!" Ame gave a weak smile to the girl next to her. For some odd reason, she felt regret at that thought a sharp pain pierced her neck again. Ame put her hand over her mark wincing.

"Ame, What's wrong?!" Suzume asked, removing her hand from her mark she saw a bite mark; blood dripping from the wound and down her neck in rivulets.

"Hold on." Suzume ripped off a piece of her waitress Kimono and placed it over the wound.

"Naraku... he's angry." Ame said, not much louder than a whisper.

The firing squad aimed there guns at Naraku prepared to fire; Naraku stood his ground and did not say a word.

"Fire!" the warlord yelled; a giant roar filled the air as the bullets were shot. They could see nothing over the cloud of smoke, but when it cleared, they saw Naraku still standing. The bullets were caught by some tentacles and slowly dropped to the ground the size of the tentacles grew.

"What shall we do now my lord?" The same frightened man from before asked.

"We attack him head on; there is no way one demon can stand the power of my army."

"Charge!" dozens of men rushed at Naraku but with one swipe of his huge tentacle Naraku knocked out all of them splitting them in half with his powerful force. Their bodies littered on the ground like leaves on a fall day. Then, only the warlord remained.

Ame rushed to the battle field, she saw everything and didn't want him to kill anymore, so she had to stop him, even if he would just kidnap her again, at least she would save a life. Ame came to the open area of the small battle field, Eyeing them closely.

"P-Please don't kill me!" the warlord shook, Naraku raised his tentacle once again prepared to strike.

"Stop it!" Ame ran to Naraku's side and grabbed a hold of his arm."Please no more killing, you killed enough!" Naraku gave a cold glare at Ame she closed her eyes and buried her face into his arm.

"Please!" Naraku grabbed Ame around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, releasing a cloud of miasma that surrounded the entire battle field. The next thing Ame knew, she must have been at least a hundred feet in the air. she was surprisingly silent through the whole flight and soon fell asleep.

When they arrived at what Ame believed was the cave, she opened her eyes to see a medium sized castle made completely out of wood and bricks with very few windows and a giant brick wall surrounding the whole castle, she of course, was inside the castle walls. Naraku set her down roughly.

"Since I can't trust you to take things as simple as walks anymore without bringing something to kill me. You and I will just have to stay inside this castle. The only time you are allowed outside is when you are accompanied by me and I can't guarantee I'll go with you. So you might not be able to get outside at all."

Ame's bangs covered her eyes. "Fine"

"Shall we go in then?" Ame followed Naraku into there new home. with no hope of escape.

* * *

Author: So do you like? R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Feelings and Wounds

Author: Hey, how have ya guys been? I feel like working on the next chap. So now I leave ya with the next chapter.

* * *

It had been a week since Ame met Naraku, and since she had eaten. She was too depressed to eat; her mind was filled with nothing but negative thoughts. She knew there was no chance of escape. She would go out rarely now and basically just stayed in her room. Naraku would check up on her every once and awhile, but other than that, there was no contact. Ame, on one random day, decided to take a walk, so of course, she had to get permission from Naraku.

She walked slowly and gracefully to her 'mates' room looking at all of the details in the bare wooden wall. She ran her fingers along it feeling every smoothed detail which had been carved and cut to perfection. The trees in the forest were nothing like this, but she wished that she could feel them again.

She walked inside Naraku's room which had a lit candle emitting a dim light throughout the whole room. Naraku was sitting in a corner writing on a piece of parchment with a quill (all right, maybe they didn't use quills but oh well.) Naraku slowly looked up at her and stopped writing.

"Yes?" his voice was soft,

"Naraku-san, would it be all right if I took a walk inside the castle walls?"

"I suppose, if its inside the walls I don't think you need me to follow." She starts to leave.

"Ame," She stops and turns to him, "Have a seat first." He gestures his hand towards a cushion in front of him. She makes a puzzled look but sits on the cushion. He turns to her his face remains vacant.

"I noticed you haven't eaten in the last week." He looked outside the window the whole time. She just looks at him, her eyes widened a bit; she was surprised he was mentioning something like that. A Hanyou and Youkai would have seen the slight concern in his eyes but Ame didn't notice.

"You really should eat; it's not good for you to not eat."

"Uh... well I..."

"I'll let you go to your village and get something there if you wish."

"You would do that? ...Thank you." She was starting to think he had a decent side,

"Well, I wouldn't want my 'breeding object' to starve to death." He chuckled. Ame frowned but didn't lose her temper. Of course, that was the whole reason she was there.

-

Ame walked along the castle walls looking at the trees outside of them; she wished she could just be let go.

_But Naraku, I see loneliness and hatred in his eyes. In a sense I feel sorry for him as strange as it may be... _

Droplets of rain started to fall, Ame looked up at the sky and then headed back into the castle.

"...Naraku...what could be troubling you?"

The next day, Naraku told Ame he would keep an eye on her while she was at the village. Ame nodded and walked out of the castle, glad about the opportunity. She looked at all the trees and flowers, capturing every image into her mind as she approached the village. Suzume was happy to see her again, as was she. Ame said she would be able to visit the village again tomorrow; Suzume was ecstatic.

"Whatever happened to that warlord?" Ame asked

"Oh, he ran away like a coward right after the incident." Suzume said while sitting next to Ame, "But enough about that, how do you plan on dealing with that demon?"

"...Well, I am not quite sure, but I don't want you to get into it, besides, he'll just punish me more if you do. I am grateful that he at least let me come to the village to eat, so I'll deal with it when I can."

After she ate, she said her goodbyes and left the village and met up with Naraku.

"I hope you had your fill because you won't be going back for the rest of the day."

"I know." She smiled at him in a joking manner. He just blew it off (non- literally) and started walking back to the castle; Ame giggled and followed suit.

The next few days that followed, Ame didn't think about escaping. Seeing her only friend and village each day was enough, she had no life to live by anyway, after all, she was an orphan. She also started to like Naraku more and would talk to him about random things at times. Which he, most of the time, didn't mind.

She didn't like it when he would just sit in his room all day so she asked him to join her in a walk. Of course he came; he said that if she was going for a walk outside the castle walls he had to accompany her. So they walked for a while, Naraku usually wore his pelt but he didn't this time because even he grew tired of wearing it at times.

Ame, like always, was happy to get out and get some fresh air while Naraku, like always, was silent. She was sick of his silence and started to ask a question.

"Hey, did you ever take walks on a normal basis?" she smiles at him.

"Not for fun, just to get somewhere." Then Naraku turned his head and heard a crash and someone saying, "Whoops."

He looked to see that Ame fell down in a ditch and ... she was laughing. Naraku, however, wasn't and saw a big gash on her leg with blood slowly seeping out.

"I'm ... such a klutz." She laughed. Naraku came into the ditch and examined the wound, he tore off a piece of his vest and held it on the wound, dabbing it every once and a while.

"I think you had too much excitement for one day, let's go home." He picked her up and he carried her back to the castle.

Naraku sat Ame down on her bed/mat soon he sat next to her. She started to laugh again.

"I'm fine, Naraku, it's just a cut."

He smiles.

"I know, but I want to be here with you anyway." She blushes and smiles. He meant to say that to see what her reaction would be but really he just wanted to make sure she wouldn't die on him. He did need her to fulfill his desire.

Naraku moved his face closer to hers, his expression was gentle. Ame just looked at him, her mind half vacant, she moved in closer too. Then there faces are only centimeters away and Naraku gently greets her lips with his. Ame was surprised how soft and warm his lips were thinking that had to be impossible for a half-demon.

He savored her sweet taste. Then, Naraku slowly parted after a couple of seconds. Ame smiled at him while his face remained expressionless. He sat there a little while longer looking at his mate in secret yearning.

Ame woke up the next morning, still remembering the kiss from the day before. When she tried to sit up, she felt a sharp pain on her leg. She took of the covers and saw that the wound had red in it still but there was black on it as well. She tried to stand up but it hurt too much.

"Dammit..." she whispered, "It's infected." She tried many times to stand up but she kept falling down, Naraku finally entered.

"What are you doing?" he questioned

"My leg..." she replied, "It's infected." Naraku looked at it not saying anything.

"I think if I just wash it and keep it clean it should get better."

"Rubbing alcohol on it might help; I believe there is some old Sake in the cellar." Naraku went down to the cellar and got the bottle of Sake and a small hand towel and came back up in the room. He poured a little bit of Sake on the towel and dabbed the towel on the wound.

"Thanks." She said; he just nodded "It should be fine now." She smiled in answer and looked deep into his crimson eyes.

* * *

Author: yeah, I know I right short chaps I'm sorry but what did you think? Remember R&R!! 


	8. Close Enough To Love?

Author: Hey, sorry guys, I haven't updated for a while I was working on two one shots (One I took off) and two of my stories were taken down. I don't have a problem with constructive criticism, just be nice about it ok? Just to let you know, this chapter will be short b/c I couldn't think of anything next one will probably be longer... hopefully. So... any way, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Ame had rested for a while that day; Naraku would come in every once and awhile to see how she was doing and to check up on her wound. The wound didn't seem to get any better though, it hurt to move it around much, Naraku came in again so she took this time to talk.

"Naraku."

"Yes?" He walked up to her, checking her leg again.

"I think I should have a doctor look at it."

"Nonsense, Doctors can't help, besides, your leg will be fine, just give it some time."

Ame sighed; she was not in the mood to argue so she laid her head back and rested. After a while it did seem to get better but not enough that she could walk. She also noticed something different about Naraku; he seemed to be in a slight hurry and started to pay less attention to her. She also sensed something...different about him; his tremendous power that even she, a mere human, could feel was now slowly fading.

That night, she didn't hear or see Naraku anywhere. She heard some time ago from demon slayers that visited her village, half demons had a time that there powers would weaken and they would turn to humans for a short period of time. Ame started to wonder if that was what Naraku was going through now.

There was an unsettling feeling in her, Naraku was taking care of her; she wished she could be with him in his weak state. Though she realized that there was nothing she could do, so she lay down looking out the moonless sky, hoping that he was okay.

The next day, he seemed to be his normal self again, so she didn't worry much. she was able to walk now so the first thing she did was go to Naraku's room. As she walked in, she wasn't very surprised to see Naraku sitting in his usual corner of the room.

"Hi," She said with a very cheerful voice.

Naraku made a hardly noticeable smile, "So, you can walk again, I told you, you didn't need a doctor."

She sat next to him still grinning. "Yeah, yeah."

Naraku just stared at her for a minute. "So, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to visit, is that okay?"

"I suppose it's fine."

Naraku just stared out his window, and soon, he felt something on his shoulder, when he turned his head he saw Ame laid her head on it. Her hand was holding a part of his outer vest tightly.

"...I'm sorry..."

Ame said while burying her face in his shoulder. He looked down at her hand then at her face.

"I'm sorry... for being so weak." She tightened her grip on his vest. Naraku looked down at her saddened face. He really had nothing to say to that. He wrapped his arm around her and spoke,

"Well, I didn't pick you as my mate because you were powerful... so don't apologize."

Ame felt relieved, for some reason, she wasn't mad anymore in the strangest way that even she couldn't fully understand. Like she had someone that was there for her. Since her family died she felt alone but she didn't feel alone anymore and that most of all...made her happy.

The next couple of minutes were filled with silence, Naraku started to run his fingers through her smooth, shiny, black hair. He wanted to treat the soon-to-be mother of his offspring with special care so that she could trust him...and he could get what he wanted from her without a fight.

This made her feel very sleepy (as would anyone feel) she cuddled close to Naraku and fell asleep in his arms and with the blissful thoughts rummaging through his head, Naraku himself, couldn't help but fall asleep.

Naraku was the first to wake up the next morning, He looked down at Ame who was still sleeping and the thoughts of her beauty clouded his head just like the first night he saw her asleep. It wouldn't be long now; she was starting to have feelings for him, if she didn't already love him. Then she would allow him to bed her and that was what he was waiting for. Did he care for her? Maybe a little, but most possibly not enough to love. He then felt her movement; she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning" she smiled at him and he made a half smile in return,

"Yes I suppose it is" he leaned in and kissed her on her forehead.

Winter was coming around, the days were getting colder (naturally) but Ame loved to look out her window and see the snow gently fall from the sky. Occasionally she would stick her hand out and let the snow melt on it. Naraku didn't really care about the weather but just looked at it because he was bored enough. All of the things that happened in the last couple of weeks made Ame forget a lot of things from her past, and that was when she realized that she turned 18 a week ago and was completely surprised that she forgot her own birthday.

She didn't really care though, she usually didn't do anything on her birthday anyway, and to her it was just another day. She asked Naraku if he would like to come outside with her, since he had nothing to do, he said yes. Although of course, when he went out, all he did was sit on the porch (or whatever they called it) while Ame walked along the castle.

She really wished that Naraku would be happy once and a while, she thought of throwing a snowball at him but that would just make his attitude worse. She did go up to him and started pulling on his arm.

"Come on! The weather is great, come and enjoy it with me please!"

He pulled his arm away,

"...Fine, if it would please you that much."

Ame was happy of course of his decision to join, so she started to pick up some snow and shape it into all sorts of shapes just for fun.

"_I keep on forgetting she is still young and that young one's usually need a sense of freedom. I suppose that is why she loves to be outside more than inside. Not that it matters, soon she won't be so rambunctious and will become calm. For now, I should just let her enjoy her little sense of freedom, because it won't be there for long."_

Naraku just stood under a tree. It just so happened that the tree had a good amount of snow on it and it just so happened that some of the snow fell and landed on Naraku's head. Ame heard the sound and looked over to see an annoyed Naraku.

Ame burst out laughing but Naraku looked annoyed. But after a while he smiled and made a quiet chuckle. Ame walked over to him and started wiping the snow off his shoulders and head while still laughing a bit, Naraku just looked at her in a blank way while she wiped off the snow from his hair. Naraku put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, she blushed, and he made a seductive grin. He brought her into a passionate kiss, this one , of course, was different from the first one which surprised Ame, but she didn't fight it.

She noticed this time that his tongue wanted entrance and she allowed it. As Naraku explored every inch of her mouth she made a hardly audible moan, especially, when he pulled her even closer, and brought her into a tight embrace. Then he picked her up bridal style and took her into the castle.

* * *

Author: Huu huu bet you're expecting what happens next huh? I know this chapter was short but the next one will hopefully be longer. Remember R&R! 


	9. Compassion

Author: Hi, yeah I told you I update quick like I said I'm bad at cliff hangers. At this moment I would like to take the time to thank the two people who have read and reviewed every chapter... thanks Yuki Haitani my best bud in the world!!! And thank you Ingra of Mordor you both are wonderful for sticking with me! I hope I get more reviewers.

Oh and I would like to clear a couple of things up before I continue, One I know I put this down as tragedy and some of you might be thinking...there's no tragedy in here. Well there will be...but I don't want to give it away although some of you might have already guessed what's going to happen.

And lastly, I also said that they would have demon children or something or other and that Naraku is a Hanyou and she is a human and that they couldn't have demon babies well...you'll see how it comes together soon enough. That's it, I hope you enjoy this chapter...I'm sorry but, this chapter wont be a lemon...there will be soon though don't worry.

* * *

Naraku stepped into the castle still holding Ame in his arms bringing her to her room and laid her down on the bed/mat. She didn't know what to do, she thought he wanted to have sex with her and she couldn't decide if she wanted it yet or not. Thoughts of No started to cover her mind...no, she wasn't ready for this...not yet. She was surprised that Naraku just stared at her and stood next to the bed. Her breathing started to slow down and her heart started to pump faster. Naraku smirked;

"It's getting cold out there; I think you should stay inside for a while." with that, he left the room. Ame's heart rate went back to normal as did her breathing; she didn't leave her room for the rest of the day.

The next day, as was any, was filled with boredom, Naraku didn't go out much anymore because he didn't feel like slaughtering villages much, and Ame didn't go out at all...except to eat but Naraku didn't follow her much anymore because now he could trust her not to get in trouble. Ame stared out the window looking at the sheet of snow on the ground and the icicles that where stuck to the edge of the roof.

She thought she would die of boredom, at least when she was a waitress she had something to do, but not now. It was late January and she still didn't like the fact that she couldn't go outside and look around.

She laid her head against the wall and continued to watch the droplets fall from the icicles and the sound of the chilling winter wind rushing past her and occasionally hitting her ,which made her want to close the window. As she began to, she saw a white figure at the inside of the walls looking to get out, it was a baboon pelt the person was wearing which Ame could tell immediately was Naraku.

"What is he...?" she closed the window completely and quickly put her Japanese sandals (sorry guys I don't know what there called) on. She ran outside towards Naraku,

"Naraku!" she yelled running to him, Naraku just turned his head and stared at her. She eventually caught up with him and took a few seconds to catch her breath,

"Where...are...you going?" He looked down at her and made an uncanny smile,

"I'm going to get you some winter kimonos." Ames eyes widened a bit but quickly went back to their normal size; she didn't expect that answer.

"You are?" Naraku gave her a look as if saying 'that was a stupid question',

"Well, you only have two pairs of kimonos and there not right for weather like this, so yes, I am getting you some winter kimonos." She made a small smile, still not able to believe Naraku was doing this for her.

"Well, would you like me to come with you?" he turned his face away from her and kept walking.

"That won't be necessary."

Ame sat in her room again, looking outside for Naraku. She was very happy when he jumped over the wall and walked inside the Tachi (small castle).She heard his footsteps down the hall coming closer and soon saw him at her door way and he entered.

"Here are the kimonos" he set them down next to her bed and she searched through every single one looking at them. When she didn't say anything about them Naraku decided to speak,

"So, do you like them?" She lifted up her head looking at him with a warm smile on her face.

"Yes there very lovely, but there all very high class, how could you afford them?" he made a low sexy chuckle in response,"My kawaii, I did not pay for them... I **took** them." She frowned and shook her head then let out a deep sigh.

"Naraku, why must you always take things by force; did these belong to anyone?"

"No, I took them from a market place...no one was buying them, I did that person a favor by taking them." She looked at a very beautiful kimono with gold threads that made up a crane pattern with many other layers topping the kimono, the material was very soft. She noticed he also got her some summer yukatas as well. Ame thought that even though he shouldn't have stolen them, it was sweet for him to get her some new outfits.

"Thank you, it was very kind for you to get me some new outfits, but didn't you get any for yourself?"

"I have many wardrobes in my room already." Ame took out some from the bottom and noticed they were quite large for her size.

"Why did you get ones that were so large?" Naraku gently grabbed a hold of her small smooth hand that was holding on to the kimono and started massaging it with his thumb.

"**_Those_** are for when you carry children." Her hand let go of the kimono, but she was not startled, she wasn't worried about the pregnancy anymore; she just simply wasn't quite ready. He bent down and started to kiss her fingers gently, which gave her a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"So, we're having more than one?"

"Of course, we will have as many as we can...you shall be quite busy."

"...I'm not going to be looking forward to that..."

Then, he lifted his head up and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Soon enough..." he ran his fingers through her soft smooth hair.

He started to walk outside the door when he turned around,

"I'm going to bathe, would you like to join me?" he smirked and she lightly blushed,

"No... that's all right"

"Suit yourself." He left the room with his hair gracefully flowing behind him.

It soon became early February very quickly, one day in particular was beautiful so, of course, Ame went outside to enjoy the fresh air and sunlight while Naraku followed her. She sat under a tall oak tree (do they even have oak trees in Japan? well they do now) with Naraku next to her.

"It's good to walk around, I can't stand to be in a house for to long." Ame said as she looked at the rough landscape.He made a small smile telling her that he was listening even though he had his head turned away. Naraku frowned and started looking around listening attentively for any sound. Ame looked puzzled.

"Naraku, what's wrong?" right when she said that, Naraku pushed Ame off the hill and he himself, jumped down it.

"Wha-Naraku?" he looked over at the spot he did before not even looking at Ame, he made an evil smile.

"It seems we have a visitor." A huge blast of light past by right where they sat under the tree, when the light past, the tree was nothing but bark. Naraku let go of Ame and stood up, they saw a Youkai that looked like a centipede but a thousand times larger and more deadly. It slithered onto the hill top

"Ha ha ha, it seems I have found good prey." The demon screeched, Naraku smiled but didn't say a word. The demon ran towards Naraku barely missing him and Ame.  
"Go," Naraku turned towards Ame who looked panicky,"But what about you?!"

"I'll be fine, just go, unless you want to become fodder for this overgrown insect." She nodded and ran while looking back at him the whole time. The centipede came back and managed to give Naraku a big gash on his arm which quickly resealed. Naraku waited for the centipede to come back around, ready for its next attack then the centipede laughed and a huge glowing light like before started to grow in his mouth. It released the light , a giant roar was heard as the power ripped through the earth and towards the unexpected Hanyou. When it hit Naraku the light shown brighter then before and formed into a giant ball of energy the roar made it impossible to hear any sound of yelling or screaming.

_ZZZZZZZTTTTTT_

The energy amazingly flew right back at the centipede making a loud cracking sound , the light disappeared and the centipede was badly crippled. Naraku had a few gashes here and there but seemed to be all right. He walked over to the withered demon that amazingly got enough strength to move.

"Lord Kurayami will hear of this, and he will make you pay!"

The centipede ran away into the darkness of the woods, Naraku stood at that spot for a couple of minutes peering into the darkness. Then, Ame ran out of the woods and too his side,

"Naraku, are you okay?" she looked at his cuts and the wounds amazingly resealed.

"I'm fine I have handled worse, let us go home." To his surprise at that moment, Ame embraced him in a tight hug.

"I was scared...it took all of my will power when you got hit by that attack to not run out and try to help in any way possible." Ame buried her face in his chest; he looked down and showed a very little sign of emotion, she continued.

"You're all that I have, if I lost you...I don't know what I would do I ...would be alone again." A small tear fell down Ame's cheek and onto Naraku's outfit he, for once in his entire life, felt sorry for her...her a mere human, and he couldn't understand why. All he could do in response was hold her long and hard he wanted her to know in that way, that he wouldn't leave her, that he would protect her. For once in his life, Naraku felt compassion for someone. A simple smile crossed his face.

"_she is about ready"_

* * *

Author: Hey, yeah all my chapters are short I'm sorry. Well I hope that they will get longer. I thought this was a good place to stop so....well I hoped you like it I will update soon until then bye bye. And remember...REVIEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Wantings

Author: Hello again! Did ya miss me? Probably not but that's ok I missed you guys. You know what I noticed? I looked back on every chapter and I noticed that about every single one I talked about how short the chapter was...that must be pretty annoying. So I'm not going to say anything about it anymore...Oh and I know I've been making Naraku a little soft lately and I'm sorry I'll try to work on that I want him to be in character throughout this fic. Well, I want to thank samy-chan for reviewing every chapter...thank you samy-chan!!

Well here is the next chapter.

* * *

Naraku started to realize how pathetic this scene might have looked so quickly let go of Ame. No, he didn't want to show any weak emotions not to a human...not to anyone. He wasn't going to be like that wretched weakling Inu-yasha...love only makes you weak. Ame looked up at him with mixed emotions, she was sad because it was obvious Naraku didn't feel the same way. But she was also mad at herself, for always coming to him whenever she felt bad, hoping that he would soothe her troubles...He didn't love her; it was like a cold hard slap of reality, she knew he liked her but she knew he didn't **_love_** her.

She almost started crying again, she fell in love with him so easily...maybe it was because of the loneliness in her heart. She was but a young girl when her family died, then she felt as though a huge chunk of her heart was gone. Suzume was a very good person, but she couldn't fill that emptiness. For some odd, dim-witted reason, **_he_** could...she didn't have the slightest idea why but he slowly...ever so slowly started to fill that emptiness that was lost.

He is an evil, heartless Hanyou; she couldn't understand how he could make her feel good, all she knew was that he did. She hoped that sooner or later he would start to love her...that's all she ever wanted in life, was to be wanted and loved by someone.

Ame started to bite her lower lip she didn't want him to see her cry again...she wanted to be strong, if that was what he was looking for then she would be as strong as she possibly could...for him. She felt the cold February air start to kick in which stung a bit when it hit her watery eyes. She quickly looked down to the ground looking into the deep green color of the fresh grass; she looked at everything but him. He watched this whole scene believing that she was just upset because he pulled away when it really went way deeper than that.

When she believed she got rid of her tears, she looked up at him, her eyes holding complete sadness but a mysterious strength that Naraku never saw before.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried" He made a hardly noticeable nod and stared at her intensely,

"Would you like to go back to the castle now?" His voice not much louder than a whisper.

"No, if you don't mind I would like to stay outside for a little longer." He turned his back towards her

"That's fine, I'll be in the castle." A cloud of miasma formed around him as he took to the sky. She then just sat on a rock taking this time to think about things, she wanted to figure out a way to make Naraku love her...but how? Maybe if she proved herself by defeating a demon, then he would be proud of her. Then again, she knew there was no way she could win against a demon. Naraku would probably just end up destroying the demon and just get upset that she went looking to kill a demon. She sighed looking up to the clouds covering the small traces of the perfect blue sky.

"Maybe, I just need to give him some time, I'm sure he'll love me eventually. I just hope it's soon." She said to herself still looking at the clouds that soon started to swallow the blue sky hiding the sun with it. She started to cheer up knowing she still had a while and that gave her a lot of time. He would love her...she was sure of it.

Ame stayed outside a little while longer enjoying the fresh air until she felt drops of rain hit her face. She stood up and started to walk back to the castle thinking of nothing, but listening to the gentle sound of rain hitting the ground and of her sandals as they squeaked on the wet grass. She loved the rain, it was so calming and peaceful it made her clear her mind of any troubles that she was having and just listen to its sound. Soon, castle came into view and she stared at it for a long time looking at every detail of it. She walked into the castle and by Naraku's room, but when she peered into it, she saw that he wasn't there.

Of course she wouldn't expect him to be in his room all day but she was still curious as to his whereabouts.She decided to look around for him, just because she was curious. She looked through what seemed to be every room in the castle until she came to one room at the far end of the castle, she assumed he was in there because the door was shut and she looked through every other room. She was about to open the door when for some reason, she got a really bad vibe, it seemed to tell her to stay away so she decided to go back to her room and go to sleep.

Ame woke up to the sound of rain on her window and immediately wondered if Naraku had gone back to his room yet. She quietly got out of bed, walked to his room, and poked her head inside. She was surprised that he still wasn't in his room. All sorts of thoughts clouded her head, what could he possibly be doing in that room? She didn't think she should interfere with whatever he was doing so decided to go back in her room.

Meanwhile, Naraku was still in the room laying his back against the cold hard wall breathing harder than usual. He looked outside the window he had with half opened eye lids...he was obviously in a pretty vulnerable state. It was the same state he was in when he marked Ame as his mate...This state was what made him do that. If he was his normal self he would have never have marked Ame, but the fact still remained that he wasn't himself.

Naraku...was in heat (heat, mating season, whatever you wanna call it) he didn't want to mate with Ame so soon but eventually he would and he didn't give a damn if she was ready or not. That is why he closed the door and stayed in the room across the castle, if he would have been in the room next to her it would have drove him crazy. The thing that bothered him the most was that he still cringed at the thought that he made a human his mate. This bothered him dearly, then and idea came to him. His blood turned to that of a full Youkai around this time (sorta like when Inu-yasha turns into full demon when Tetsusaiga breaks.)

There was a way that he could inject some of his blood into her that way she would be a Hanyou and that would make mating with her a lot more bearable. A smug smile crossed his face as he laid his head back and relaxed...Then he noticed that feeling of lust started to disappear. He decided it must be safe enough for him to go outside and take that time to make her a Hanyou and just wait the miserable state out. So he got up slowly and quietly opened the door, he started to walk at a fast pace to her room wanting to get this over with before his lust returned again.

Ame started to hear footsteps coming down the hall she quickly turned and saw Naraku quickly come in her room, trying to have as little eye contact as possible. Ame looked perplexed at Naraku's current actions,

"Naraku, what's wrong?" He didn't answer her question but moved on to something else.

"Ame, to have demon offspring you need to become a Hanyou." he said quickly and to the point, when she was silent he took it as a sign to continue.

"I am at a state where my blood is that of a full blooded Youkai, I need to take this time to make you a Hanyou." Ame was taken aback by this sudden demand but slowly nodded her head. She would do it as long as it made him happy,

"Good" he took out a small dagger and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand roughly and quickly cut a big gash in the palm of her hand. She winced at the pain but didn't say anything; he soon did the same thing to his hand and quickly grabbed her cut hand with his. She didn't say anything but just looked at her deep red blood drip down her wrist with his dark red blood, she could hear him let out a very low, very soft growl.

She didn't know what was going on with him, and she didn't like it. he soon let go of her hand and his cut quickly resealed. She looked down at her cut hand which remarkably sealed itself. Naraku started to quickly stand up and walk out of the door without saying a word. Ame looked down at her body, she didn't feel any different but she was sure that it worked.

Ame went down to her village to have lunch like she normally did and met up with Suzume in the inn.

"He's been acting very strange today..." Ame said while taking a bite out of some steaming rice. Suzume shook her head.

"Well Youkai usually act strange, but...how was he behaving?" Ame swallowed the rice and looked up at Suzume who was busy cleaning out some bowls that had been dirty,

"He moved to a room on the other side of the castle and kept the door shut. He didn't come back out until this morning and then he left and went back to the room shortly after." Suzume set the bowls down in a neat stack and dried her hands with a small hand towel.

"Hmm, I don't know what that could mean, maybe he just needs some time alone, that's what I figure. I'm sure he'll be back to his usual self in a day or two." Ame made a slow nod and looked down to her rice and continued to eat it.

-

Ame didn't bother Naraku, she decided to take a bath in the hot springs that they had in the back of the castle. She quickly took her clothes off and slowly got in. The warm water felt so good, especially since it was just early spring, it felt really relaxing. She sighed in content and gently closed her eyes and rested her head against a soft smooth rock. She opened her eyes to stare up at the half moon that was a dazzling white. She started to sit up to wet her hair when she suddenly felt a powerful force push her side ways.

She gasped as she felt a warm feeling behind her, and knew what it was immediately when she saw long wavy black locks gently touch her skin, tickling it a bit. She heard the sound of heavy breathing and felt a warm breath hit her ear,

"_Ame...you are ready now...kawaii." _The deep voice was full of want and lust and she felt their lips start to kiss her neck.

* * *

Author: yep next is the moment you've all been waiting for I hope you liked this chap...I might update soon...then again I may take a while...well, R&R people! 


	11. Lord Kurayami part I

Author: Hey again, I'm updating! I didn't feel like it for a while but I do now. I was hoping to get two more reviews before I started this chap, but I grew tired of waiting. Hey, I want to thank all of you for sticking with me through my bad grammar, I bet one of these days I'm going to get flamed for it. I don't care I'm getting better and if they don't read the whole story and see that, it's there loss. Right now I want to thank some people who have stuck with me that I haven't mentioned yet, Kikyo17, Insane Dragoness, Daiochan, Cerra-chan, and Clingon Warrior Girl.

I want to thank the people I know that have both me on their author favs and this story on their favs. Thank you, Daiochan, Yuki Haitani, Cerra-chan, and Brat-Bitch. You all mean a lot to me, it's nice to see that some people like this story and I hope you stick with me. I will try my absolute hardest to make my grammar good. Oh, just so you know what's happened so far Naraku is in heat, he made Ame a Hanyou; he has full demon blood in him now. Also for you people who didn't know, Naraku is naked in the hot springs ok. I now leave you with my next chapter...oh wait,

CAUTION: SEXUAL CONTENT IN CHAPTER.

(But then again, if you guys knew this story was rated R then you probably would have guessed that.)

* * *

How did he sneak up on her without her knowing? She thought she could have sensed it or something but she didn't. Then again, she was tired, and when she was tired she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. She started to calm down a bit and slanted her head sideways so he could get better access to her neck. A small smile crossed his face; he started to lick her neck. (I don't mean to interrupt, but you recall that when Inu-yasha transformed into his full Youkai state, he looked different. Naraku's canines, the teeth that Inu-yasha usually has long fangs as, grow a bit so this allowed him to bite into her making that mark, he is at that time where his canines are longer now.)

He traced one of his fangs along her neck, so she could feel how sharp they were. She tried to move away from his fang so he wouldn't cut her neck open (he wouldn't do that but you never know.) But he held her in a tight embrace so it was futile for her to move away. In response, he held her even tighter so she could hardly move and pulled her even closer to him.

She felt his warmth all around her and could feel every muscular detail of his front form.

"Don't resist me" he hissed in her ear.

She allowed herself to relax hoping he would be satisfied by that. He started biting her neck first softly, then hard. She inwardly winced; he looked at her perfect smooth neck that now had some blood come to the surface. He licked the blood off slowly and stated sucking on her neck hard.

God she tasted so sweet, he loved it, he wanted more. She started to make a very soft whimper as he sucked and bit more.

"Be quiet" He snapped in his usual low and serious tone.

She tried to move at least enough to make herself more comfortable; but he wouldn't allow it. He stopped sucking and twirled her around so that she was facing him looking into his mysterious red eyes.

"Why must you keep squirming?" he said in annoyance; He leaned in very close to her so that their noses were brushing against one another's.

"Do I make you nervous...are you frightened by me?" She was quiet for a moment, looking at him in this state, he seemed much different now. Her eyes didn't leave his,

"N-no." He looked very smug at this statement,

"Good."

He surprised Ame by picking her up and laying her down by the side of the springs. He gently lay on top of her; Ame started to get that tingling sensation in her stomach again but this time, it was more noticeable. When his skin touched hers he purred lightly and brought her into a deep kiss and immediately inserted his tongue in her mouth.

This time, some instinct inside Ame wanted to claim dominance so she fought back this time (her tongue).But eventually, his tongue won and he explored her mouth as she moaned softly. He slowly let his tongue out and started biting on her lower lip collecting some blood as it came to surface. When he stopped biting she took that moment to bite his lower lip. He growled softly and let her do it, and then he started to kiss her again. With some unknown force she was able to push him to the side and get on top of him.

He smiled at her, obviously proud of his mate. She started to suck and bite on parts of his chest. He made a very, very soft moan; she started to kiss him lightly, lower and lower down his body. The need to be inside her was intense, so he pulled her up and rolled over so that he was the one on top. He brought his head to her lower body and spread apart her legs. He did some tongue work (really people, you know what's going on) which made Ame scream out in pleasure. He licked up the last of her fluids and met with her face again.

He got off of her, he picked her up, and brought her down hard on his member.

"Aaah!" =Ame

He growled loud in pleasure and made a smile of pure bliss. She was so warm. He bit down on her mark re-opening it and thrusted in and out of her. Grinding his hips hard against hers; when he believed he was deep enough in her, he released his fluids. She sighed in ecstasy and slowly closed her eyes. He pulled out of her at this moment, he quietly got up and stated putting his clothes on.

She decided to get up and do the same. Ame started to put on the robe that she came out with, while Naraku started putting on his pants. (ok I don't know what there called I'm sorry!) She looked up at him and smiled; he looked at her and made his usual smile.

"Ame" he looked into her eyes.

"Hai?"

He was quiet for a moment, and then he turned his face away.

"Nothing, I'm going to my room. You should go inside too pretty shortly."

She nodded in response; He put on his top kimono and walked inside the tachi. When she tied up her robe she too went in the castle. Naraku watched her come in from his window, he looked confused about something.

_How can she love me? Am I not the one that made her my mate, I'm just using her and yet..._

Naraku slowly closed his window, not taking his eyes off her. She smiled the whole time walking to her room. This was a big step closer to win his love...it just had to be. She looked down at her stomach beaming as she touched it. She knew what was going to happen, and she was very excited about it. Ame went into her room and laid on her bed/mat, she was very tired and soon fell asleep.

The next day, Ame started walking down the halls just because she was absolutely bored. When she turned the corner, she accidentally bumped into Naraku.

"Oh I'm sorry."

She looked at the new outfit he was wearing today; his top kimono was black with red dragons as the pattern. His inner kimono was white and his kimono bottom pants were gray. She thought his outfit was neat but she soon looked up at his face that held a blank look.

"Good morning Ame" he had a bored tone but he was a bit happy to see her. She smiled.

"Good morning, I was just walking around because I got bored."

"I wasn't going to ask you why you where walking around, you need the exercise now."

He grinned and looked down at her stomach, but walked on.

"Uh, Naraku?"

He stopped walking and faced her.

"I was just wondering, is it as long to wait as it is for humans?"

"No, I believe it would just be six months."

"Wow that short of time?"

"Hai"

Naraku walked off and Ame kept on walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

(A/N: I would like you all to know that I don't intend on going through a lot of detail during each day of her pregnancy. So I'm going to have to fast forward a bit sorry!)

Four months went buy, Naraku was growing a bit more protective of her. He set up a barrier around the castle so that no demons would enter and he seemed to keep a closer watch on her. Throughout the four months, he had grown closer to her it could have been a matter of time before he loved her. Ame was walking along the castle, she became more stressed lately and walking seemed to make her feel better.

She walked at a very slow pace; the weight of the baby seemed to slow her down. Though with the heavy kimonos she wore it was hardly noticeable that she was even pregnant. She looked down at her large stomach wondering what the baby would be like, if it would be kind or really cause death and destruction. She let out a deep sigh at this thought.

"Please be kind" she said to herself. Just then, two arms encircled her stomach and a head was placed on her shoulder.

"That is unlikely" Naraku spoke softly, caressing her abdomen.

"The baby will almost be completely full demon, which will make it naturally evil. Also, I would not hear of having a kind offspring." Though his voice was low and serious, he made a small smile regardless. Ame said nothing for a second, and then she gently placed her hand on his.

"Still I hoped..." she sighed.

"...never mind." He ran his fingers slowly through her untangled hair.

"The child won't be horribly uncivilized, she will not betray us and she will be very respectful. Is that not what you wanted?" He nuzzled his face in her hair, taking a whiff of it.

"Such a wonderful smell..." he sighed dreamily; she then gave a look of surprise.

"Wait, **_she_** how do you know it's a **_she_**?" He took his face out of her hair

"Kawaii, I know these things."

"Well, I'm a Hanyou too and I wasn't even able to sense that the baby was a girl."

"That is because you are a very weak Hanyou. You see, when I put some of my blood into you, you were gifted with some powers but not many. For instants, you can seal wounds quickly, and if you were to say...punch someone it would be a lot more painful than a human punch. It's the same if you were to slap or kick also, other than that you're the same as you were before." She nodded, telling him that she understood.

"I understand."

A large castle miles away with a large wall to protect it and made completely out of hard Oak (again, I don't know if they have oaks in Japan so don't get mad if I'm wrong.) and an incredible height is being visited by a centipede demon. The crippled demon is waiting inside the castle walls for its master to appear.

"What is it _this_ time, Hakaisha?"

A dark deep voice calls out from the distance, a figure steps out of the shadows of the castle and appears in front of the demon. It appeared to be a young man about in his mid-twenties with long dark lavender hair tied in a low pony tail. His eyes where a dark grayish-green that looked almost haunting if you stared in them too long. He had a single stripe on each cheek that went vertically from his bottom eye lid to mid-cheek. He had on a solid black kimono top with some gold oriental designs and almost a maroon color to his pants.

His posture was perfectly straight and the expression to his face was grim.

"Ma-my lord..." The centipede coward before the Youkai lord; Kurayami (now you know his name) looked disgusted at the beast.

"Silence Hakaisha, you were supposed to remain in the eastern lands to inform me on the eastern lord's proposition. It was not planned until another week, and yet you appear before my eyes...why?" Hakaisha shuddered.

"W-well I was going to wait but I found out that this annoying Hanyou and his wench had taken the castle of the eastern lords. I thought I should inform you immediately."

Kurayami rubbed his temple as if he had a headache and looked utterly annoyed at the demon in front of him.

"Did you deal with this Hanyou, Hakaisha?"

"I-I-I-I try my best my lord! But he proved more powerful than I; if I would have stayed he would have killed me!"

"So..." his voice rose,

"You ran away like a frightened rat...and you were not able to beat a single Hanyou. I obviously have no more use for you Hakaisha."

"NO MY LORD!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!"

"ï 


	12. Lord Kurayami part II

Author: hey, hey, hey!!! How are ya? Did ya guys like the last chap? I didn't like the lemon...or maybe it was a lime...oh well. Hey I got a lot of reviews! Thank you! Well I'm happy to see all of you again, I don't have homework today so I guess I'll work on the next chap. Oh I would like to tell you, I know a lot of ya wish this was another Kag/Nar story... but it's not, tough luck. Ah but I have a really nice reviewer that has all Kag/Nar stories and if ya like that couple I'm sure you would really like her stories...Her name is Heavenly Faye Faye you should check out her stories. If you like Kag/Nar, but I don't like Kag/Nar AT ALL and I liked her stories so...

I made a Samurai Deeper Kyo one-shot if you guys would like to check it out because I only have two reviews. Well ya know that in the beginning of almost every fic some one will always do a disclaimer? Well I find it pointless to tell people that because ya guys know I don't own any anime; But if you insist...

DISCLAMER: I don't own ANY anime or Raenef IV's hat. T - T

Nope, don't own any bishonen either, not Krad, not Naraku, not Kyo, not ...well you get the picture.

Ah but I CAN put a claimer!

CLAIMER: I DO own Ame AND Kurayami. (happy face)

Well that's about it, I believe my next fic might be a humor for you humorous people. So don't panic! Well I guess that's it...THANKS AGAIN YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Kurayami sat in his chair thinking of an evil plan to make the Hanyou pay, when an idea came to his him, he gave a cold evil smile. He stood up and walked over to his window looking over at his lands that were enclosed by many trees that made up the forest known to demons as the, 'Kuro-Ao'. The cold crisp air blew lightly today and the scent of early spring hung in the air, their was silence, nothing but the sound of the wind was heard. He looked out into the distance, trying to calculate in his head how long it would take to get to the eastern part of Japan.

"Now what would be the fastest way there?" he said to himself scratching his chin.

He looked down into the darkness of the trees and stared at it intensely.

"Henh, of course, I will let the darkness lead the way."

He then stepped backward into the shadows and disappeared.

-

"Naraku, stop it."

Naraku pinned Ame to the wall just to aggravate her and started running his fingers through her hair. He smiled amusingly at her and started running his hands along the silk kimono she was wearing. She tried to push him off but he held her too tightly; he chuckled and let go of her. She fixed her hair by running her hands through it and he kept on walking.

"Hey where are you going?!" she bellowed,

He turned to face her and smiled.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't matter, I was just curious...I'm going to bed, I'm very tired."

"But it's mid afternoon, are you sure you don't want to stay up a little longer?"

"Naw I think I'll just sleep"

"...very well then."

He walked off to his chamber and shut the door while she did the same. She let out a deep sigh, looking down at her large stomach and touching it gently.

"Just about time, I believe it should be a month or two now." She said softly,

She lay against the wall and almost immediately fell asleep.

It didn't seem like two hours later when she was awoken by the sound of feet moving across the hall. She opened her eye lids and looked around the room. Ame slowly got up and opened the shoji; she poked her head outside and looked down the hall. There was absolute silence now.

Naraku stood outside looking at the forest, something felt different, he felt a very faint feeling something bad was imminent. But it was just a feeling, besides, whatever was bound to happen he could deal with. So he just looked up at the sky that held a couple of clouds and heard some footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Ame.

"Hi, what are you doing out here?" she walked up to his side and looked at him in question.

"Nothing, just getting some fresh air" He didn't take his eyes off the forest.

She then wrapped her arms around his,

"You looked troubled, is something wrong?"

"No, you should go inside now; it's getting cold out here."

"...okay"

She looked at him one last time before she walked into the tachi and he soon followed her.

* * *

(A/N: ok, I'm so so sorry but I really wanna move along with this fic so I'm going to fast forward again, I'm sorry but this things gotta get somewhere!)

Ame had just had her baby (boy I fast forwarded a lot huh?) which she was surprised was silent. She seemed to have no problem delivering it either, She looked at the silent baby and smiled. Naraku entered the room with a serious look on his face like always. He sat down next to her and looked at the child.

"What would you like to name her?" He finally spoke up.

"Your letting me decide?"

"Why not? You're the one that gave birth to it aren't you?"

"Uh...ok..."

She looked at the baby that had big burgundy colored eyes with a small trace of black hair.

"How about...Kagura?"

Naraku chuckled

"Kagura it is then."

Ame rested her head on Naraku's shoulder, completely worn out. Naraku planted his chin on the top of her head and embraced her with one of his arms. She fell asleep immediately (which she usually does) and soon so did the baby while Naraku sat there deep in thought.

_It's amazing,_

He thought to himself,

_I have been able to completely forget about Kikyo and hold back Onigumo .It's as though I **myself** have fallen in love...but that's inane, how could that be so? But...maybe...it's true, Could I possibly love? I didn't even think it was possible._

An angelic smile appeared on his face at this thought and he closed his eyes.

--

"I think I'm going to take Kagura outside for a bit, do you mind?"

Ame entered Naraku's room, he looked worried about something throughout the whole day and right now he wasn't acting any calmer. He was silent for a moment; he was busy looking out his window into the distance and then he turned to her.

"...I suppose if you want to..."

His voice was quiet when he said this; his mind was still thinking it wasn't safe but he pushed that thought aside. She was just about to leave when she came back and faced him.

"Naraku...do you love me?"

He stared at her his face showing a little bit of a shocked expression.

"That's a silly question, why don't you just go and have your little walk."

She made a slight chuckle.

"One day you will admit it to me, and I'll be looking forward to that day."

She stepped out of the room and disappeared down the hall; Naraku looked out his window at her, the baby was looking around quizzically at her surroundings while Ame smiled down at her. Naraku looked at Ame; a sad smile graced his lips.

"Yes Ame...I...love you" he said in a whisper as he watched her go outside the castle walls.

_I'm just too proud to admit it_

* * *

Kurayami was drawing closer to the castle that was supposed to be the eastern lords, the plan was all plot out in his head. He would kill this Hanyou and his wench, and take the eastern lands as his own; this would give him a large number of Japan to rule, along with the human's capital, Kyoto. He wanted to rule, he wanted his own dynasty, and by any means he would have it.

He perched himself on a large sturdy tree branch; the castle was in his view now through the thick mass of trees he could see it. He made an evil smile, it has been a while since Kurayami slaughtered anything and he would thoroughly enjoy it. He heard the sound of faint humming, he looked down to see Ame who was gently rocking Kagura back in forth in her arms. Kurayami held a pensive expression when he looked down at the woman but it was still cold and serious.

_So, that is the Hanyou's mate? She is also a Hanyou...but a very weak one at that. But she is very stunning; I can see why he chose her physically. Well enough of that, I need to fulfill my plan._

Kurayami recited a hard to read incantation and a black mist started to form, it encircled Ame and she started to cough immensely. Then, she slowly dropped to the ground still holding her infant tight in her grasp.

-

Naraku suddenly stood and looked out the window.

"Something's wrong"

He quickly headed outside not even bothering to put his pelt on, he ran at an incredible pace to where Ame and someone else's scent was. When he reached the spot, he saw a man with long dark lavender hair holding Ame bridal style.

"Oh, I'm sorry does this belong to you?" Kurayami said mockingly.

"Hand her over" Naraku's voice was nothing but serious.

"I don't think so; think of this as payback for ruining a great deal with me and the eastern lord."

With that he disappeared; Naraku was able to feel his power so followed the energy as quick as he could. He knew Kurayami was intentionally letting him feel his energy, but he followed anyway.

Kurayami was far ahead of Naraku, although it had taken him two months to get from his castle to the east, he was now able to move a hundred times faster and would soon be at his own castle. This time he teleported to his castle. It would probably take Naraku about a week to get here; he wanted to kill Ame while she was awake. The incantation he made was a powerful one; she would most possibly wake up in about four to five days.

"That's fine, I will be able to wait" he said while looking down at her.

He walked inside his castle and brought her into this dark room with a dim candle lit. He laid her on a bed/mat and left the room. While Naraku was trying desperately just to make it to north Japan.

_Hold on Ame I'm coming_

* * *

Author: Did ya like the chap? Isn't Kurayami the nicest guy you ever met? Well, I might update very soon because I already have the whole chapter planned out in my head. Oh and I suppose you wondering:

"Why did Kurayami take two months to get to the eastern lands while it's taking Naraku a week to get to the north lands?"

Well, let's just say Kurayami was taking his time and was in no hurry to kill them.

Hey, do you guys like Kurayami? Huh? Do ya? I made his personality up myself I'm so creative!

Kurayami: now if you could please do this kind person a favor and review it would mean a lot to her and me...If you don't then I will personally come out of the computer screen and gag you!!!!

Author: Well...please review!!!! (happy face sweat drop)


	13. The Meeting and lies

Author: Hey, it's me again. I want to give my sincere apologies to all of you, I am making this story go by really quickly and I'm sorry. You see, it's because I don't know what to say, Naraku is a guy that always stays in his room and it's hard to make a love story for someone in that position. If he was a demon lord it would be different because he would go on adventures and all that stuff which would give him and Ame some time to bond. But he's not, so it's really hard so please forgive me if this story is fast forwarding a lot... I just don't know what to write.

Oh, If you guys would check out my other stories that would be nice. It would make me happy! Well thank you all the people that reviewed! You're very nice; now I introduce my next chap.

* * *

Kurayami looked outside his window for any sign of the half demon; his patience was wearing thin. He tapped his sharp claws against the railing of the balcony then decided to go inside. It's been two days and he still hasn't arrived, but he understood, he was probably miles away, it was quite a distance. The girl would wake up soon; she started to move a bit in her sleep.

Kurayami walked in to see her, she looked very lovely, he liked to see her in her slumbering state. He was surprised by that instant when her eyelids started to open slowly and her dark brown eyes met his green Haunting ones. She groaned and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Who are you?" she said in a low groggy voice

He looked at her blankly for a minute; he made a small warm smile (which is hard for a bad guy to do).

"I see you have awakened, my name is Kurayami, I saw you get knocked out by a powerful poisonous gas caused by a bat demon. I saved you and brought you here to get the poison out. You should be fine, though your mate didn't seem to like me bringing you here so when he comes...he may be a bit upset."

She tried to sit up a bit which seemed to be a bit of a challenge

"Where's my baby?"

Kurayami's mouth turned to a grim line and his bangs covered his eyes

"I'm sorry but...the poison proved too much for your child to handle...I'm sorry"

Ame's eyes grew wide and an incredibly shocked look came to her face

"My baby is...dead?" she said in a soft whisper

He nodded solemnly. She lowered her head to look at the ground and silently let tears run down her cheeks. He made a blank look of no emotion as he watched her...but the plan was working perfectly.

"I know this is a delicate situation for you, so I will leave you alone"

Kurayami bowed to her before exiting the room and shutting the door. She buried her face in her knees still crying about the loss of her child.

"What about Naraku?" she choked out

-

Naraku was running from tree to tree but he was getting lost a lot since the power had faded. He was still far from Ame and her captor, and it would be a while before he reached them. He had to hurry; he didn't want ANYTHING to happen to Ame. When he reached a high tree, he looked far off into the distance for any sign of the river that divided the north by the east.

It seemed like a blue streak in the distance, but he was determined to make it there.

-

Kurayami knew she would be like this for a while, so he took this opportunity to get some paper work done. He went in a small room next to a large window, and sat down ready to write.

"Ah, a letter from the Southern lord" he mumbled

Ame was lying down again, she couldn't believe how careless she had been, she shouldn't have gone for a walk this time. Now her only child was gone, and there was nothing she could do. She hoped that Naraku would come soon; she would feel better with him around then a stranger.

She slowly closed her eyes; she tried to clear her mind of everything and hoped that she would see Naraku soon. She hoped things would get better...but she was sadly mistaking.

Kurayami sighed and put the letter down

_He wants me to attend a meeting **tomorrow**? I can't do that, I still have the girl, if I leave her here and that Hanyou comes then the plan will fail. I could always bring her along, it's only one day after all._

He signed the paper telling the southern lord that he would be there and with one wave of his wrist the paper disappeared in a blue light. He got out of his chair and walked down the hall to see how his captive was doing. He quickly slid open the shoji door not caring if he interrupted her or not. She had almost fallen asleep; she turned to face him, her eyes full of exhaustion and grief. He put on a fictitious smile

"Ms. Uh..."

"Ame...just Ame"

"Ame, I have to attend a meeting tomorrow and I need you to come with me."

"Why can't I just wait here?"

"Oh, these forests are full of dangerous Youkai, I wouldn't want you to get hurt or...taken."

An evil gleam came to his eyes at that last word and he remained silent

"...ok"

"Good, all right, you'll need to get up early."

"I will"

He smiled a last time and shut the door; she turned her head to face the wall and tried to go to sleep.

The next day, Ame woke up earlier than she thought she would, the candle in her room was out and some light was flooding in from the door not being shut all the way. She sat up quickly, and opened the door while brushing her hair with her fingers. The sound of a quill scratching the paper (not literally) was heard so she went to go follow the sound.

The sound immediately stopped and soon the sound of foot steps followed. She saw Kurayami come from around the corner.

"My, you're up early" he said to her in a friendly tone.

"Oh, yeah, I was just waking up by walking around"

"All right, well we'll be ready to go pretty soon...just stay here, I won't take very long.""

She nodded in response and he went to go put on better clothes.

-

"Ok"

He came back about ten minutes later with a gold kimono top with beige colored circles for a design. He also had on a matching Beige kimono bottom; Ame thought it looked quite formal.

"Let's be off then"

He grabbed a hold of her wrist and brought her along until they were outside. The sun was barely peeking over the hill tops; the sky was still a light grey with a bit of pink where the sun was. The chilly early morning air brought cold waves to the two beings.

Kurayami uttered a soft chant and the next thing they knew, they were just about fifty yards from a giant castle that peeked over a large hill with some mountains in the background.

"Where are we?" Ame looked around at the scenery

"We are in the southern lord's domain"

"It's...huge"

Kurayami looked up at the castle

"Yes, Lord Tokubei has put a lot of pride and work into this castle of his"

"Is Lord Tokubei the owner of these lands?"

"Yes, now listen, while I'm at the meeting, I want you to stay in the room he assigns us...I don't want you to come out under ANY circumstances."

Ame nods her head slowly, he walks to the castle walls and Ame follows closely behind him. The castle walls slowly parted and the sound of screeching was very loud and noticeable. When they opened completely he walked in and started to walk up the nicely carved stairs that went to the entrance. When he reached the top, he knocked on the door; a young woman opened the door with long curly dark brown hair and very dark brown eyes.

"Lord Kurayami?" she said in a low silky voice

"Yes"

"Right this way."

Ame looked at the young woman...something about her told her it was a full blooded Youkai...and a very pretty one at that. She led them down a long hallway filled with paintings of battles and ancestors. The young woman stopped in front of a rather large door and smiled at them as she opened the door and gestured her hand for them to enter.

Kurayami and Ame walked in; there was a young man with beautiful, shiny, layered golden-blonde, hair. His uneven long spiky golden bangs concealed most of his light auburn eyes that made the light that reflected off of them dance. He had a low ponytail as well that held hair that went down to his waist. He was talking to an even younger looking Youkai with long flowing beautiful silver hair and deep golden eyes that held nothing but seriousness. He had two magenta stripes on each side of his cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead; all and all they looked very handsome.

Both men stood up as Kurayami entered

"Good morning Lord Kurayami" the golden haired man said in a mellifluous tone and he bowed.

"Good morning Lord Tokubei...Lord Sesshomaru" (-wink-wink-nudge-nudge-) Kurayami bowed as did Sesshomaru.

"Oh Kurayami, who's the charming young lady behind you?" Tokubei giggled and looked over Kurayami's shoulder at Ame who blushed when he looked at her.

"Hi" Tokubei said in a very friendly tone as he beamed at her and waved his fingers; her whole face turn red at this.

"G-good morning Tokubei-sama"

At that instant, he got out of his seat and walked over to her and Kurayami,

"Wow she's really cute, how did you pick this one up Kurayami, what's your secret?"

The woman that directed Ame and Kurayami to the room cleared her throat; Tokubei looked back at her with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'm not forgetting you" he smiled at her and gave a nervous laugh

"Can we move on to the reason why we're here?" Kurayami said a bit annoyed

"Oh sure, come now, have a seat next to me" Tokubei looked one last time at Ame and cupped her chin in his hand. "Don't be so shy, Yuki will direct you to a room and you two can do some girl bonding...and if you wait long enough I can join you and we can all...do some bonding."

"Lord, let's just focus on the meeting" Kurayami said to him, a distant fire burning in his eyes.

"Sure, sure" Tokubei let go of Ame's chin and walked over to his seat.

"Come on, I'll show you a spare room" Yuki said to Ame before walking out the door with Ame slowly walking behind. They went up a winding staircase and went mid-way until Yuki opened a shoji and let Ame walk in first.

"It's not the best room in the house but it should do" Yuki said looking at the dust and spider webs all along the corners of the room.

"Uh, thanks" Ame sat on the side of the bed and looked longingly out the window, then turned back to face Yuki.

"That man, Lord Tokubei...he seems nice" Ame started the conversation and Yuki took out a broom and brushed up some spider webs.

"Yeah, he can be really sweet sometimes...that's why I'm worried about him"

"Why?"

"A demon lord isn't suppose to be soft, but Tokubei finds his way around...if you catch my drift"

"Yeah."

Ame got up and walked over to Yuki

"I can clean it up, you don't have to"

"Ok" Yuki sat down on the bed (yeah, they actually have real beds) and made a deep sigh. "So, are you Kurayami's mate?"

Ame continued to dust with the broom and remembered something Kurayami said to her...

-Flashback-

'_If anyone asks...tell them you're my mate, we don't want them to get suspicious' _

_-_End flashback-

"Uh...yes I am his mate" Ame said rather slowly, she didn't want to say anyone was her mate except Naraku.

"I see, he seems very serious"

"Uh, yeah he's a hard worker."

They were both quiet for quite some time...then Ame decided to speak

"How long will the meeting last?"

"All day, they always do"

Ame sighed, she knew this was going to be a long day...but she couldn't stop thinking about Naraku.

-

Naraku past by the river, he was now officially in the southern lords domain. Most demon lords castles were built in the middle of the lands, Naraku knew he still had a long way to go. He continued to run from tree to tree not taking a break at all...he was very exhausted. That still didn't stop him from running at top speed, every minute was precious and he would spend them wisely.

-

Ame lay back on the bed; Yuki had left to do some errands so Ame was alone in the little room. It had been hours and they were still in their meeting; whatever they were talking about it must have been important. Soon, she heard some talking and the sound of footsteps echoing off the stairwell. The sounds got louder and louder until someone opened her door.

Kurayami came in and sat down on the bed

"Is the meeting over?" Ame said in a hopeful voice

"Yes it's been cut short today; I'm going to talk a little more to Lord Tokubei,you can come down when you're ready."

"Okay"

He got up and left the room slowly closing the door behind him. After a few minutes, Ame stood up and walked outside the door, she walked down the long staircase. At the base of the stairs, she saw the young lord she thinks it was called 'Sesshomaru' standing against the wall with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. Being respectful, she bowed

"Good day my lord"

Sesshomaru just glared at her "Girl..." he spoke in a subdued tone.

She stopped bowing and looked at him.

"Who do you belong with? Your obviously not the northern lords mate...his scent isn't on you at all...it's someone else."

Ame didn't know what to say, what **could** she say?

"Uh...he's not my mate, but he says that he rescued me from a bat demon and is taking care of me until my real mate comes and gets me."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this statement

"And you actually **believe** him? No demon lord would rescue anyone, especially one who is not their mate."

Ame was silent; she bowed once more and quietly walked down the hall thinking about what Sesshomaru had said.

_Is it possible that Kurayami is using me? If he were, why would he use me...for what purpose?_

Ame walked down the hall and met up with Kurayami

"Are you ready to go?" he said in a blank tone

"Yes"

Tokubei walked by them

"Good bye lord Kurayami, good bye pretty lady"

Tokubei winked at Ame and she smiled shyly at him. Kurayami walked out of the castle with Ame right behind him. He recited a chant and they both disappeared and were back in his own castle again.

Kurayami cocked an eyebrow and looked over at the rolling green hills that were his lands. His eyes shown that mysterious fire in them again and he turned to Ame with a grim expression on his face.

"Your mate is in my lands...he should be here in about two days"

Ame smiled in relief and Kurayami entered the castle. He had to fulfill the other part of his plan, it was a terrible plan, it would make Naraku sorry he ever killed the eastern lord. The plan had to be fulfilled tonight. The sun was slowly setting; he rushed into the castle with Ame following him he then turned to her, his face showing the most serious expression Ame has seen yet.

He smiled but still his expression held a mysterious **other** emotion...almost pity.

"Ame..."

She looked at him, her face remained blank

"I need you to do me a HUGE favor"...

* * *

Author: Hey guys! Did ya like the chap? Can you guess what Kurayami's plan is? Because I'm not gonna tell ya, you're going to havta guess yourself. But I'll give you some clues the next chap. Well, thank you all you WONDERFUL reviewers I love you all! Oh and yes, the character in here named Yuki...Tokubei's mate...is a character based on Yuki Haitani! Even though she acts nothing like her as much as I put in.

Yuki Haitani put me in her story:

A Night of Passion

(Check it out and her other stories, she's my best bud in the world so be nice to her!)

So I'm putting her in mine! Well, see you all next chap...Bye!

Tokubei: And remember to review!

Ps: the name Tokubei was given to me by Yuki so don't give me any credit on the name!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	14. The Departure

Author: Hey you guys haven't heard from me in a while have you? Lol, well that's because I've been working on a new fic called:

It's my Life

If you want to check it out...it would sure mean a lot. Well, this is going to be the LAST Inu-yasha fic I ever do, after I'm done with It's my Life, I'm either going to do a Fruits Basket or D.N.Angel fic. So...I hope you enjoy this ONLY Inu-yasha fic...again, I want to thank all my reviewers...thank you ever so much...I advise all of you to check out my reviewers stories because they are all good. Now...here is my next chapter...

* * *

Naraku was running at an incredible speed; it had been the end of the third day of Ame's capture. So many troubled thoughts lingering in his head..._was she all right? Was she dead? Was she able to get away from that demon?_ All he could do is hope and pray that she was all right; he wished he would have mastered his teleportation skills...but of all the walking, he never thought there would be need to practice. Now he regretted that.

Every minute felt like an ominous pain that wouldn't disappear...he felt something terrible on the horizon...he couldn't do more than hope that it was JUST a feeling. A pointed wooden object stuck out of the trees, his curiosity grew intense and so he went over to see if that was the castle. At that moment Naraku paid attention to nothing...not the thick mass of trees in his way ...not the sound of his heavy breathing...not even the sun that was rising over the hilltops and flashing the rays in his eyes that blinded him.

When he came closer, he realized that the object was indeed a castle...for some reason this worried him more...this was it. It was time to see if Ame was alive or not. He stopped abruptly in front of the castle to catch his breath, that's when he realized how much running he had done. He grabbed a hold of the place his heart was pumping furiously and in such pain. With a last very deep sigh he lifted up his head to look at the doorway and quickly walked to the entry.

He lifted one of his arms and pointed at the door. A small stream of Miasma encircled his arm and rammed into the door splintering every piece of the wood...Naraku gave no hesitation to enter. His eyes darted around the huge entry hall that was empty and up at a staircase that rose to the next floor.

"She's here...I know it" he muttered under his breath as he quickly climbed the stairs.

-

Kurayami listened attentively to the sound of fast paced footsteps that drew closer...a malicious smirk crossed his face.

"So...he has arrived"

-

Naraku found himself in a dark hallway which could easily get you lost if you weren't careful. He ran past many rooms that looked like they have been empty for years ...the whole castle seemed dark and lonely. Naraku went to the end of the hallway which he saw the shoji closed...none of the others were shut so he assumed someone was in there. He pulled the shoji open furiously and came face to face with another dark room...but the special thing about this room that was different from all the others is that there was a person standing in the middle of this dark room.

The person was a man...or to be more precise...a demon lord. He had long lavender hair and haunting green eyes...though he was holding something in his left arm, but Naraku couldn't make it out.

"Where is she?" Naraku's tone was cold and serious as he glared upon the demon lord.

Kurayami chuckled and smiled in a cheerful manner

"Why, who ever do you mean?"

He was purposely ticking Naraku off now...Naraku's face filled with more anger.

"You know exactly who I mean...now where is Ame?"

Kurayami giggled and pointed to a corner of the room where a young woman with her eyes closed was laying on her stomach. Naraku's eyes grew wide

"You bastard..."

Naraku ran over to Ame turning her around so that he could see her face completely. Ame's face was pale...and cold, her face was filled with concern...and sadness. Naraku saw that her stomach had been ripped open by powerful claws...and the blood was dry. She wasn't breathing. Naraku gave a deadly look at Kurayami...it was the most furious face he ever had.

Kurayami, of course, didn't care; he was busy looking at the thing in his arm. It was covered with a cloth with stains of blood on it. Naraku looked at Kurayami in shock

"You...DIDN'T!!" Naraku yelled; a cloud of miasma surrounded Naraku threatening to devour Kurayami (the miasma).

Kurayami just laughed maniacally and disappeared as this happened. Naraku looked around...and the miasma slowly disappeared. He yelled and punched a hole in the wall nearby... and was quiet for a moment.

"He got away...that despicable creature got away..."

He looked at Ame in grief and gently picked her up. He looked at her one last time before hugging her ...it was so different... a couple of days ago, her body was so warm and happiness filled him for that short amount of time of Embracing her. But holding her now ...so cold and lifeless...made his heart ache and pain that Naraku never felt before came...it was sadness for another person.

He kissed her cheek and laid her down on the floor. He lifted up one of his arms which caused little sparks to appear around the woman until they became flames that made a complete circle...and soon engulfed her. Naraku watched this quick act and slowly left the room not looking back because it hurt so much. When he made it out of the castle, the flames had eaten away at almost half of the dark castle...and Naraku walked away in utter grief and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Many years have passed; Naraku had all but one piece of the Shikon no tama ...he could become a full demon...then he could bring back Ame...at least that was what he had planned. The girl Kagome had the last piece...he knew he would get it...he was Naraku, the most feared demon throughout this part of Japan. The rain came lightly on the soft earth, Naraku reached out a hand to feel it run off his fingertips and onto the ground.

"_Ame...you will return to me soon...I promise."_

Naraku looked content fully at the rain as he continued to draw nearer to Inu-yasha and his group. A sharp pain pierced through Naraku's back and spread to his legs and arms at that moment.

"Agh..." He looked at the direction of the attack and saw a young girl with raven hair and big brown eyes looking disgusted and pleased that she hit her target. She held her bow tightly and brought out another arrow.

"You..." Naraku was enraged, he wanted to completely destroy that wench...but he fell to his knees and looked at this new power that he had never seen before.

"You heartless, despicable, creature! DIE!" Kagome shot another arrow which successfully hit him in the chest. Naraku fell against a tree.

"Girl...you don't know heartless" he said harsh fully as she walked up to him.

"Yes I do, I'm staring right at it!" Kagome still held that annoying disgusted look at Naraku.

Naraku clenched his teeth and looked down at his enormous wound...

"Dammit... why can't I ever...win in the end...in the end...I always lose ..." Naraku clenched his teeth harder and laid his head back against the tree. Kagome smiled in victory as he slowly closed his eyes and darkness consumed him.

_Once have I loved, I loved one well_

_The thought of them haunts me still,_

_I toss and turn at night...thinking of their last pain...their last fight_

_Shadows visit and dance and sing!_

_There is no hope thou can bring,_

_The shadows haunt me in my dreams_

_They remind me of the love I deemed,_

_Fate is welcome...fate is wanted_

_The shadows leave me broken hearted,_

_Come! I ask fate, for what's the point?_

_I died long ago with my love as well_

_But we do not meet where the shadows dwell,_

_Alas we can only meet where fate brings us_

_So come fate! Come unite us!_

_My love is gone and I am lost _

_I now die and ask, bring us together...by any means...by any cost._

_**THE END**_


End file.
